The present invention relates in general to equipment and techniques for cleaning the surfaces of teeth, and in particular, to a new and useful apparatus and method of cleaning the supragingival and subgingival surfaces of teeth.
The elimination of bacterial plaque from crown and root surfaces of teeth is essential for the prevention and treatment of periodontal disease. Despite the existence of a wide variety of oral hygiene aids, none is completely effective in eliminating dental plaque, particularly from subgingival surfaces of the teeth. Manual tooth brushing can only detach plaque from areas of the teeth which are at or above the gum line, and only on the facial and lingual surfaces of the teeth. While dental floss can be used to remove plaque from interproximal surfaces, that is surfaces between the teeth, dental floss is difficult to use and is only capable of reaching to a shallow depth below the gum line.
Another device which is known by the tradename PERIO-AID and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,040, has been useful in removing plaque from subgingival or root surfaces of teeth. The PERIO-AID comprises a plastic handle into which a pair of toothpicks having round cross-sections can be inserted. The toothpicks extend at different angles so that at least one toothpick is at a convenient angle for use in cleaning the teeth subgingivally. Problems in using this device include the fact that the material and dimensions of toothpicks vary. It is sometimes difficult to locate toothpicks of the correct cross-section, strength and dimension for use with the PERIO-AID device. During use the toothpicks tend to break. In addition, it is difficult to correctly angle and move the handle for proper cleaning of the subgingival surfaces.
Another available tooth cleaning device marketed under the name INTERPLAK utilizes a plurality of reciprocally rotating bristle tufts which are distributed in a pattern reminiscent of a conventional toothbrush. The bristles are rotated through a number of turns in one direction and then through a number of turns in an opposite direction by an electrically powered mechanism. A mechanical reciprocating mechanism of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,620. The average gingival sulcus in humans is one to three millimeters deep. The action of the tufts of the INTERPLAK device is not capable of significantly penetrating into the gingival crevice (sulcus) enough to clean off the plaque. There certainly is no likelihood that the tufts of the INTERPLAK device could reach or remove the plaque in deeper periodontal pockets which can range from four to twelve millimeters in depth.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,620, the bristles of each tuft extend parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tuft. During rotation in one direction, the effective length of the bristles shortens as the bristle are twisted about the axis of the tuft. Upon rotating the tuft in an opposite direction, the effective length of the bristles increases. This helps force the bristles against interproximal surfaces of the teeth for cleaning between the teeth. This action has limited effectiveness on the subgingival surfaces of the teeth, however.
Plaque which grows near and below the gum line, is the very plaque which causes periodontal disease. Subgingival plaque is a stratified mat of highly organized bacteria. Unlike supragingival plaque, however, subgingival plaque is less adherent to the subgingival root surfaces of the teeth. Even gentle disruption of the subgingival plaque is thus capable of disrupting its organization and preventing its maturation. Disrupting subgingival plaque, however, requires access into the gingival sulcus and into even deeper periodontal pockets and proper movement of an appropriate device once access is achieved.
Nothing is available today which can achieve this action.
The need thus remains for an apparatus or technique which is capable of effective subgingival removal of bacterial plaque. Such an apparatus or method should be capable of cleaning root surfaces in periodontal pockets as well.